pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Prototype Detector
The Prototype Detector is a treasure in Pikmin 2. It is a toy called a "Love Tester", produced by Nintendo in the 1970s. It is found on the last sublevel of the Hole of Beasts, and is held by this cave's boss, the Empress Bulblax. When the player recovers this treasure, they will unlock the Treasure Gauge. Notes Olimar's Journal "Today we searched a subterranean lair swarming with carnivorous bugs. The name Hole of Beasts immediately came to mind. The convenient contraption I found there has become an invaluable treasure-seeking tool. When it approaches a piece of treasure, the gadget beeps and the needle moves to the right. When all of the treasure in an area has been collected, the device powers down. When we left Hocotate, I thought we'd never be able to pay off the company's debt. But thanks to this gadget, I'm feeling optimistic about the outcome of this daring mission." Sales Pitch "Is this a miracle gadget born of universal desire, or a machine manufactured by the master of Dimension X? Whatever it is, it reacts to treasure!" The Ship's Diologue Found "How bizzare. This device is emitting black light. It must have been ingested by that creature." "What an absolutely repulsive life-form. Our return to Hocotate cannot come soon enough." Collected "This contraption seems to react when it approached treasure. I will connect it to my radar." "Processing...complete. The '''Treasure Gauge' is now fully operational!"'' "It will appear on your monitor. The needle will move right as you approach treasure." Treasure Gauge The Treasure Gauge is a very reliable device that helps with tracking down every treasure in the game. There is a needle that sways continuously when a treasure is in the current field or cave, no matter if an enemy has it or it is buried. As the active captain approaches a treasure, the needle moves to the right and starts to flash and beep. When all the treasures in an area have been collected, or there were never any present, the device automatically turns off with an resounding beep indicating this, and the box turns gray. If there is an Antenna Beetle in the area, the box glows purple and the needle moves around erratically, along with incessant beeps and strange noises. Olimar's notes indicate that this is because the Beetle's wings produce supersonic waves; the creature must be defeated for the gauge to function normally again. Trivia *The Exploration Kit ability that collecting this treasure gives you, the Treasure Gauge, originally was going to be called the Pikpik Radar. *When all treasures have been collected your pikmin will hum the Pikmin 2 theme. *The Ship says that it emits a black light, but no light comes from it. Gallery Prototype Detector.png|The Prototype Detector, as seen in-game. Treasure Gauge.png|The Treasure Gauge indicator that appears on the bottom right of the screen. It is currently activated. Treasure Gauge deactivated.png|The Treasure Gauge when all treasures have been collected in the area. Prototype_Detector_1.png|The Prototype Detector being analyzed. de:Prototyp-Detektor Category:Exploration Kit Category:Hole of Beasts Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Treasures Category:Sales pitches Category:Olimar's notes Category:Explorer's Friend Series Category:Boss Rewards Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Awakening Wood